FairyTails do come true
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: a ice and fire mage from a small town joins up with the Guild Fairy Tail. she tries to get Natsu and Gray to teach here some skills of theirs but gosh it gets weird,like everything in Fairtail! pairing will be added eventually :P


Since I was young I was different to other mages and how they were raised and taught

Since I was young I was different to other mages by how they were raised and taught. From when my mother was killed in our little cottage up in the northern mountains I trained differently to the other kids.

A blacksmith couple took me in. The pair was iron mages, but I could never learn from them. Their magic was a mystery to my capabilities. At the age of 7 I realized that I had been controlling elemental magic this whole time.

This is how I am different to other mages, I don't control fire, nor water, nor ice nor earth, I can control, summon and manipulate both fire and ice. I read up in the local library that it's a talent only a few can master, or even pull across, most people who are partial to both elements or two forms of magic so completely opposite become torn in a limbo of themselves and never find true balance in there magical energies, though like I said, I'm different.

I don't think I can ever imagine myself not being partial to just ice, or just fire, they both create a part of me that makes me feel incomplete without the other, this is why I think my magical brethren with my talent failed, they didn't embrace both parts of them like I learnt to.

But my foster parents were iron mages, so although this mage my weapons and metal materials great due to my ability to instantly heat and instantly cool the materials, my work was the best in the town.

I always felt as though I was somewhat incomplete. I taught myself how to use my magic, and my own forms, and although my power is amazingly high at the present moment, I just think I need an actual teacher eventually. That's why I decided; I wanted to join a guild.

My parent's begged me to join the local guild, but I don't think I can, I've got my eyes set on a guild already. But I guess there's no turning back, now my eyes are actually looking at the famous Fairy Tail guild.

My heart was beating faster than ever and I could barely control myself, I almost bolted into the front doors, but I held myself back a bit and decided to just walk for my grand entrance.

With my head held high and a smile on my face I reached for the front doors. "THWAK!!" the doors busted open and hit me square in the face and sent me flying. "Cheep shot hot head!" a voice screamed above me as my vision swirled. There was still a heavy pressure on top of me. I screeched as it moved "holy shit I hit someone," the figure said softly that loader "OI Natsu _you_ hit someone!"

I couldn't help but laugh; despite my situation it just seemed just how I imagined it. My vision finally fit back in place and I began to focus once again. I saw a man, with short-ish spiky black hair and ebony eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat when he looked at me. The boy smiled back and stood up off of me and my eyes dropped and I fainted. The boy was naked!!

The last thing I herd was "Dammit Natsu you stole my underwear again!"

"She could be a spy from the council!" Natsu screamed to the Master and dove for the unconscious girl who laid in the hospital wing in the Fairy Tail guild. Gray Fullbuster (now wearing his boxers) stomped on the ground and turned to the Master as Natsu was thrown to the back wall from the ice that just smashed from the floor into him.

"What do you make of her?" gray asked before turning to the blue haired girl on the bed before them.

The master looked at her with a serious expression, "I think… she has a well rounded body and a great boobs!" the old geezer said with a dreamy expression and he went to poke the girls breasts. Lucy slapped the old perverts hand "Ow, yours are beautiful too Lucy-chan!"

"Shoo you boys, get out!" Lucy demanded the three men with a hand on her hip and one pointing to the door.

The master sunk his head in shame and began to drag his small legs out of the room, Natsu jumped at the girl again before being grabbed by his scarf by gray and dragged out of the room. He turned to Lucy before he stepped out, "Lucy, could you apologize for me?" gray asked Lucy with as cheeky smile.

Lucy merely smiled and nodded Natsu's head popped back in the door to glare at the girl, "Lucy, kill her if she wakes up," Natsu said seriously before he was coked with a now frozen scarf and dragged back out of the room but the impatient ice mage.

The blue haired girl stirred "I can smell her waking up, do it Lucy DO IT!" Natsu screamed from the hallway before clear signs of the Salamander and the ice mage fight began to break loose.

"Oh god, are you going to kill me?" the blue haired girl asked. Lucy cracked her knuckles and smiled while taking a step toward the girl, "aghhh!!" she screamed as she jumped up on the bed and set her right hand aflame and her left hand frozen into the shape of a long sward and stood in stance in front of Lucy ready to attack.

Lucy took a badly formed stance with one palm pushed far out in front of her and the other closer to her body, "Please don't hurt me council lady!" She begged the female mage.

The two opposite forms of magic disappeared and the girl stood normally on the bed, "I'm not from the council," she admitted honestly.

"Lies! She lieeeeees!" the salamander screamed from the hallway before bursting into the room with one of his fists aflame. The girl placed both hands before her and moved her arms with the salamanders before guiding the flame away from her body to a perfect miss from his target.

The bright flames disappeared as he aimed for a new attack. Before the pink haired boy could call his flames the new girl placed the bottom of her palms together and froze Natsu's hands in place.

Though within seconds he had melted the ice away from his flesh. This time it was the new girl who freaked out first, " please don't kill me pink haired man!" she said placing her hands over her head in a sign for defeat.


End file.
